I Dare You
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Lilly & Oliver on a day of hanging out... just the two of them. As you can tell, I don't like to give away things with summaries. Basically, read if you like Loliver. Oneshot.


The beating of my own heart thickened as he looked at me. "I'm going to do it." He smiled at me, as if I had just dared him to jump off the Eiffel Tower.

I laughed, the sound echoing throughout his small game room. "Do it. I dare you."

And he did as I dared him, and knocked my Mario Kart character off the road.

"You bastard." I said to him, making sure to bump into his own character. Also bumping into him in the process.

"You know I can't deny a dare." He smiled at me, still looking at the screen. "And I guess you're just as much as a bitch, considering you just did the same thing."

I fake gasped, pretending to be insulted. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"You bet your ass I did." He laughed, still having his eyes glued to the tv screen.

"Well, I bet your ass I could beat you without even looking at the screen."

He laughed. "I dare you."

So I did it, I listened to one of the plenty of dares in which added to the already long list of previous ones from our years of knowing each other. I glared at him, and without looking continued on with the Mario themed race. After several minutes of me not looking at the screen I heard him sigh loudly. "I beat you, didn't I?" I laughed, and looked at the screen, to find out that I had indeed beat him.

"Lucky chance." He said, letting the controller hit his legs.

I laughed. "I won without looking. I'm pretty sure there has to be more than chance with that one." I smiled at him, when he finally looked at me.

"Don't rub it in." He laughed with me.

I sighed, and leaned all the way back on the couch. "So what now Mr. Oken?"

"That's a good question..." He continued to look at me. "Hmm..."

"I know that look. You're thinking of something that I'm going to regret soon after doing..."

He laughed. "You know my looks oh too well."

"What exactly is it?"

"I dare you... to go ask my little brother how babies are made..."

"That's the best you could come up with?" I laughed.

"Well I wanted to dare you something, and that's the best I could think of." He chuckled. "Plus it'd be pretty funny making my little brother think you don't know how babies are made."

"Does he know how babies are made, is the real question."

"Yes."

"Isn't he like ten?"

"Yeah."

"Holy crap. Since when do ten year olds know about sex?"

"I don't know. But he does..."

"Did you tell him about it?"

He laughed. "No. I wish I had though."

"You seriously want me to ask your ten year old brother about sex?"

"No, not about sex. About how babies are made. See how he reacts."

I rolled my eyes. "That's retarded Oliver."

"No LillyPoo. It is not retarded. You think of something better to do with our time."

"I don't know. How bout you think of a less lame dare."

"Only when you stop being a bitch." He joked with me.

"Only when you stop being a retard." I joked back.

"Call Miley and tell her you accidentally told someone about her being Hannah Montana."

"Like she'd believe that. I haven't told anyone in five years, why would I randomly do it now?"

"Just do it." He smiled at me.

"Fine." I shrugged and pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Miley's number.

"Do it without cracking."

"I know. I know." I laughed at him. And right then Miley picked up the phone. "Hey Miley?" I said to her, trying my best to make myself sound serious.

"Yes Lilly?" She asked, as Oliver grabbed my phone to put her on speaker.

"I have something to tell you..."

"Such as...?"

"I, um, kinda told someone you were Hannah Montana..."

"Oliver dared you to do this, didn't he?"

"Damnit." Oliver yelled.

"Seriously Oliver? I could have said you didn't."

"Oh right."

Miley laughed. "I'll talk to you guys later." And she hung up.

I began to laugh, falling down to the position of laying down on the couch. "She could even tell that was a lame dare."

"Shut up." He said, laughing along with me. "Ok. It's your turn." He smiled.

"I don't want to. I'm seriously pooped from kicking your ass in Mario Kart." I continued to laugh.

"Bitch... I let you kick my ass."

"I don't believe you." I said as I sat up, finding my face being extremely close to his. "Sorry. I didn't realize you were going to be that close to my face."

He smiled widely. "I didn't realize either."

I moved back, making sure I could sit up comfortably from Oliver's face. He smiled at me. "What?" I asked him.

His smile dropped. "Why, was I smiling still?"

I laughed slightly. "Yes."

"Oh. No reason. I mean, there was no reason I was looking at you."

"Um. Alright." I said, for some reason becoming nervous.

"I have another dare." He smiled.

"Yes?" I asked, the beating I had in my heart becoming louder, and faster.

And with this he inched himself closer to me, closing the gap there was between us. The beating was becoming quicker, and his face was now a few inches from mine. I gulped loudly. And then suddenly I felt cold plastic hitting my lap. "Another match." He smiled at me.

The breath that had been caught in my throat was now released as his face left my own face space. "Do you really feel like having your ass kicked again?" I laughed, still having the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I picked up the controller he had thrown on my legs, and began to play again. My heart was thumping the entire game, and with all that happening I wasn't quite able to win. But I did still come close, which was pretty sad on Oliver's part.

"There's the flavor!" He yelled as he slammed down his controller.

I lightly laughed, still distracted by what had happened before this race. But I wasn't about to let him know the real reason he had just won.

"Oh. By the way..." He said, once again getting close to me. I wasn't prepared for it this time, so my head shot back as his face came closer to mine. "I have another dare... if you're up to it."

I tried to keep my game face on, as I responded with a, "Of course I'm up to it. The question is, are you?"

He smiled, and I could feel his breath as he laughed. "Oh. I'm up for it."

"Then bring it." I smiled back.

Right then is when he grabbed the back of my neck with both hands, and smiled even wider than before. "Let me kiss you."

I choked on my air supply, "What?"

"Me. Kiss. You." He chuckled slightly.

"Why would you want to kiss me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Who says I want to kiss you?"

"That blush that just showed up on your face."

"I... I..." I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." And right then he closed the gap between us.

**(Not exactly how I wanted the ending. And kinda what you could call rushed. But thus, I liked it anyway. Reviews=Lovely. :D Thank you lovelys.)**


End file.
